Antifreeze
Antifreeze is the 15th episode of Specy Spooktacular IV. In this episode, Aurora accidentally starts freezing the universe. Roles Starring * Aurora Featuring * Sniffles * Zappy * Lucas * Josh * Pop & Cub * Mom and Baby * Goaty and Kid * Hardcore * Graffiti * Deafy * Pranky Appearances TBA Title sequence Aurora is seen walking through an ice cave. Suddenly, a loud piano chord plays and she freezes, along with frozen letters reading "ANTIFREEZE" showing up, along with smaller text saying "HTFSMUGGLES" below it. Then the screen gets covered in ice and shatters, beginning the episode. Plot Aurora is walking through the park on a sunny day. Suddenly, it turns dark and it starts snowing. She knows she has to get inside or she'll die, and the closest shelter is Sniffles' house. So she runs over, but slips over in 5 feet away from the door, crashing through it and tipping a table over. Sniffles comes running in and screams once he sees a tray of dry ice tipped over. The floor around the cubes starts freezing, and Sniffles freezes solid. Aurora screams and tries to picks it up with some mittens, but they turn out to be robot gloves, causing them to freeze up and explode. Aurora is blown out of the house, and she runs away screaming for help. She runs up to Zappy and tells him to use his powers to stop the ice. He does as he is told and zaps 2 lightning bolts at the ice. However, the ice is too strong and the lightning bolts start freezing. They rapidly turn into ice, and Zappy screams as the 2 ice beams reach him and he freezes. Meanwhile, Lucas has wrestled Josh to death. He walks away, dusting off his hands. Suddenly the lighting bolts snap. They fall onto Lucas and impale his head, with Zappy still attached to the other end. Then it flips over, and Lucas' body slowly slides down the bolts. Somewhere on the street, Pop is wheeling Cub around in a pram. He sees a flyer on a lamppost. It says 'PLEYGROWND - AT GRAMERS HOWS'. Pop sees this as an opportunity to let Cub play, and goes to Grammars house. When he gets there, there are other families there too. Grammar walks outside and sees them. He tries to explain that he meant he was holding an actual play, but no one hears him. Suddenly his house freezes, creating a huge mishapen ice block. Cub, Baby & Kid start playing on it. Kid climbs on a huge ice spike, but it cracks off, crushing Goaty. It then falls over, flattening Kid. It then rolls over Mom, killing her has well. Baby falls over and gets impaled by numerous spikes. Cub slips and lands in Pops mouth, suffocating them both. Meanwhile, Hardcore is partying with many other viruses on Graffitis skin. Graffiti attempts to get rid of them by spraying graffiti on himself. It does't work, however. Suddenly, a storm brews. It starts raining, and the graffiti drips. It goes into Graffitis mouth, completely layering his digestive system with graffiti. He starts panicking, but remembers he used non toxic graffiti. Then the ice comes, and freezes all the graffiti. It also freezes the lining of his stomach. When he moves, the ice shatters and he is cut into numerous pieces. Hardcore & his friends run away. Deafy looks around. People are running and screaming around him, but he doesn't know what it is. Suddenly, he gets covered in water by Pranky, who runs away laughing. Deafy dries himself off except for his ears. Suddenly, an ice wave happens, and his ears become frozen. They become too heavy for his head and split it in half. Deaths * Josh is wrestled to death (not shown). * Lucas is impaled by frozen lightning bolts. * Goaty is crushed. * Kid is flattened. * Mom is flattened. * Baby is impaled. * Cub & Pop are suffocated. * Graffiti is sliced up. Injuries TBA Trivia * This was originally going to be named "Lizard of the Blizzard" but was changed because it didn't feature a blizzard. * This is HTFCuddles's first Specy Spooktacular episode. * It is planned to be a sequel to Mon-Oh No!, and a prequel to Hidden In Plain Black N' White & Mishandle Cove, in that order. All of them are Specy Spooktacular IV episodes from HTFCuddles. * The ways people get frozen are inconsistent (only graffiti freezing, freezing entirely, not freezing at all...). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Under Construction